


Mentalizado

by ElvishWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Chubby Ushijima, Disability, First Time, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Magical Realism, Mute Ushijima, Muteness, Telepath Tendou, Telepathy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakatoshi sempre viveu a sua vida cercado de silêncio. Tendou, porém, nunca soube realmente o que essa palavra significava na prática. O que os dois não imaginavam, no entanto, era que o silêncio e o barulho de ambos eram complementos perfeitos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentalizado

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! e seus personagens não são meus, e sim do Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Essa fic é uma AU absurdamente específica onde o Tendou e o Wakatoshi não jogam vôlei e são... Diferentes do que está no canon. Diferentes e especiais. Acho que já dá pra saber apenas de olhar as tags. Grande parte dela foi altamente inspirada nos trabalhos do Haruki Murakami, que é meu escritor favorito de todos os tempos, um mestre do Realismo Mágico e uma grande influência na minha escrita desde sempre! <3
> 
> Eu tive que adaptar as personalidades dos meninos para as circunstâncias dessa AU, mas eles não perderam a essência. Eles só não estão totalmente igual ao que são na obra original, mas nada é sem motivo.
> 
> Boa leitura!

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi sabia desde criança que era diferente das outras pessoas. Além de ser canhoto, ele não era capaz de gritar, cantar ou falar seu próprio nome em voz alta - na verdade, ele sequer conseguia gargalhar quando via desenhos animados ou soluçar normalmente quando chorava. Para ele, comunicar-se verbalmente, usando sua voz, estava fora de questão.

Na verdade, ele nunca sequer soube como era a sua voz. Wakatoshi sabia como eram as vozes de seus personagens favoritos de desenhos animados, de seu pai, e de pessoas estranhas na rua. Ele também sabia como algumas pessoas conseguiam cantar tão bem, ou manipular suas vozes para os mais diversos tons. Mas ninguém, nem mesmo ele, já chegou a saber como seria o som da sua voz caso ele falasse.

Quando ele era criança, Ushijima não entendia direito o motivo de ser tão calado e não conseguir emitir um único som por mais que se esforçasse. Foi apenas depois que seu pai revelou que problemas em relação à formação das cordas vocais faziam parte da genética de sua família e que ele os tinha herdado que ele entendeu o motivo de sua mudez congênita. Ele tinha literalmente nascido sem ter as cordas vocais desenvolvidas.

Porém, ele já tinha dez anos quando seu pai contou-lhe sobre o histórico de mudez que corria em sua família. Na verdade, ele mesmo tinha uma corda vocal paralisada, mas isso não o impedia de viver normalmente, ao contrário do que acontecia com o menino. Wakatoshi precisou aprender a escrever e a falar a língua de sinais desde cedo para poder se comunicar com o mundo, e não era todo mundo que tinha paciência para esperá-lo terminar de escrever sua opinião ou que sabia o que cada sinal de mão significava para poder mantê-lo dentro de uma conversa.

No final, ele não conseguia ver muita vantagem em ser mudo. Ushijima não podia rir alto, contar uma história sem escrevê-la ou sinalizá-la, ou pegar um microfone e cantar suas músicas favoritas no karaokê. O máximo de privilégio que ele tinha era ser dispensado de apresentar seus trabalhos de escola na frente da sala, que era algo que fazia muitos de seus colegas ficarem com medo. Porém, ele não podia socializar direito, pedir por alguma coisa com a mesma facilidade que as outras pessoas e precisava se esforçar para chamar a atenção de alguém quando precisava, o que algumas vezes chegava a ser constrangedor.

Como resultado, o garoto teve uma infância bastante solitária. Poucas crianças pareciam querer brincar com ele, isso quando elas tentavam levá-lo a sério. Por muitas vezes Ushijima foi ridicularizado pelos colegas, especialmente porque eles não sabiam de sua condição e achavam que ele não falava por não ter coragem, ser quebrado ou apenas estupidamente tímido e fechado.

Foram vários os dias em que ele voltou para casa chorando no carro de seu pai, deixando as lágrimas caírem pelas suas bochechas enquanto seu corpo tremia e o nariz escorria, e ele mal conseguia sinalizar ou escrever o que tinha acontecido para fazê-lo se sentir tão mal - ainda assim, o homem sabia o quanto ter nascido daquele jeito machucava-o, e tinha uma ideia de como as crianças que conviviam com ele podiam ser cruéis.

Nesses dias, Ushijima se lembrava claramente de como seu pai falava para ele que ele não era quebrado, mas sim especial - e que um dia encontraria pessoas que entenderiam e aceitariam o quanto ele era único, sem julgá-lo ou fazer de sua condição uma piada.

Enquanto esse dia não chegava, porém, Wakatoshi contentava-se a fechar-se no seu círculo de solidão e preferia brincar sozinho com os animais que ele encontrava na rua, isso quando não ia para a biblioteca ler algum livro. Nessas ocasiões, ninguém parecia questioná-lo sobre sua falta de palavras, e ele gostava disso.

Com o tempo, ele aprendeu a apreciar seu próprio silêncio.

Enquanto isso,  Tendou Satori sempre teve uma vida extremamente barulhenta. Desde que ele se entendia por gente, Tendou se lembrava de escutar vozes em sua cabeça, que muitas vezes não eram a dele - e isso apenas piorava quando ele acabava indo para lugares cheios.

Ele se lembrava de um de seus primeiros passeios da escola, quando ele tinha sete anos e sua turma visitou um museu na época da alta estação, onde ele passou um bom tempo chorando por ter ficado com uma dor de cabeça terrível que não podia ser resolvida por um simples remédio. Os professores da escola não sabiam o motivo disso, muito menos os seus pais ou qualquer médico.

Na verdade, toda vez que ele explicava que ouvia diversas vozes em sua cabeça, ele escutava frases como “é apenas imaginação”, “é só uma fase” ou “isso é coisa de criança”. Mas Satori sabia muito bem que ele não estava imaginando nada daquilo e que não era uma fase. Algumas vezes os médicos buscavam por um diagnóstico relacionado a algum problema neurológico ou até mesmo a esquizofrenia, mas nada do que ele dizia ouvir batia com as doenças conhecidas - além disso, os exames que ele fazia indicavam que ele era uma pessoa perfeitamente saudável.

Ainda assim, ele conseguia escutar as vozes, que quase nunca pareciam ter alguma relação com o que ele estava fazendo ou sentindo. Isso era mais fácil de acontecer quando ele conversava com alguém, onde por muitas vezes ele conseguia escutar a opinião da outra pessoa em sua mente antes dela falar - e quando ela dizia algo diferente e ele questionava, era fácil pegá-la na mentira. Além disso, quando a pessoa era conhecida, era como se ela estivesse conversando diretamente com ele, e foi assim que ele aprendeu que as vozes eram de outras pessoas de verdade, que geralmente estavam presentes e perto o bastante para que ele pudesse escutá-las mesmo quando elas nem estava prestando atenção nele.

As vozes apenas o deixavam em paz quando ele estava completamente sozinho. Nesses raros momentos, ele aproveitava para relaxar em meio aos seus próprios pensamentos.

Demorou um certo tempo, mas depois de pesquisar um pouco por conta própria, Tendou finalmente entendeu o motivo dele escutar tudo aquilo na sua cabeça quando mais ninguém parecia relatar o mesmo. Ele tinha o poder de ler mentes, e não tinha como controlá-lo diretamente - por isso, era forçado a sempre escutar uma mistura inexplicável de vozes internas de outras pessoas quando ficava num lugar com muita gente. Alguns dias depois de fazer tal descoberta, o garoto aprendeu que aquilo tinha nome: telepatia. Além disso, a maioria das pessoas não parecia acreditar que pessoas como ele existiam.

Não que isso importasse para ele. Pelo menos existia um nome para a sua condição, e isso já bastava para Satori sentir-se mais satisfeito consigo mesmo. Agora ele sabia que não era problema seu, e tinha a certeza definitiva de que aquilo não era uma fase.

Com o tempo, ele aprendeu a viver como um jovem telepata. As dores de cabeça algumas vezes podiam ser muito ruins, mas Tendou descobriu que podia evitá-las se ele se concentrasse em alguma coisa ao invés de tentar decifrar o emaranhado de pensamentos que invadiam sua mente. Ele também acabou percebendo que podia se divertir um pouco com sua habilidade, fosse para brincar com as outras crianças de sua idade ou para colar em provas - nessas horas, ele sempre agradecia por ser capaz de escutar os pensamentos dos outros.

Eventualmente ele deixou de reclamar das dores de cabeça para sua família e eles passaram e pensar que aquilo tudo foi uma fase e que tinha passado. Não foi necessário para que seus pais comentassem isso com ele, considerando o seu poder - e de certa forma, era até melhor assim.

Tanto Satori quanto Ushijima tiveram seus problemas de infância, mas acabaram aceitando o fato de que nasceram diferentes das outras pessoas, e aprenderam a viver com isso. E por mais que eles morassem na mesma província, os dois garotos apenas se encontraram pela primeira vez durante o primeiro ano do ensino médio, já que foram estudar na mesma escola durante esse período.

Uma das coisas que Wakatoshi mais gostava em sua nova escola era o fato de como ela era grande, ao ponto de ter até mesmo animais. O garoto gostava de cuidar dos cavalos e dos outros animais que faziam parte do mini zoológico, que algumas vezes eram alvo dos estudos dos alunos nas aulas de biologia.

Não demorou muito para que ele passasse a criar o hábito de visitar o local antes ou depois das aulas, além de ajudar a cuidar deles de vez em quando, já que ele sempre tivera um bom jeito lidando com animais, talvez por sempre parecer tão calmo e não ser capaz de ameaçá-los falando.

Ushijima sabia que uma das coelhas teve filhotes recentemente, e ele gostava de observar os pequenos coelhinhos crescendo. Eles já tinham algumas semanas de vida, e agora eram pequenas bolinhas de pelo curiosas para explorar o mundo e que não pareciam se importar com a proximidade do garoto, que agora era um adolescente bastante alto para a idade. Ainda era bem cedo, então demoraria um certo tempo até as aulas começarem - por isso, o rapaz decidiu que podia passar pelo menos alguns minutos com os coelhos.

Wakatoshi abriu a mochila, tirando dela o almoço que seu pai tinha feito para ele comer mais tarde. A comida ainda estava quente, mas a única coisa que o jovem tirou dela para dar para os coelhos foram algumas folhas de alface - depois de tirá-las, ele guardou tudo de novo. Bastou que ele colocasse uma das folhas no chão do habitat dos coelhos para que os mais jovens pulassem para perto, passando a roer e mastigar o alimento com vontade enquanto a mãe assistia de longe, deitada.

Após o garoto oferecer uma folha maior para ela, que agarrou a comida com prazer, ele sentou-se no banco que ficava na frente de onde ficavam os coelhos, ficando com a mochila ao seu lado enquanto ele aproveitava a tranquilidade para observar os animais se alimentando.

O que ele não imaginava era que ele não foi o único aluno daquela escola que teve a ideia de ficar algum tempo naquele lugar antes das aulas começarem.

Tendou Satori também gostava da tranquilidade fornecida pelo mini zoológico, já que sua telepatia funcionava apenas com humanos e o lugar geralmente era pouco frequentado quando não estava sendo usado em horário de aula. Naquela manhã, no entanto, o rapaz conseguiu escutar os pensamentos de uma única pessoa quando chegou lá - pessoa essa que ele não conhecia, cuja voz era grave e madura, claramente masculina.

Por um instante o telepata pensou em desistir dali e procurar outro lugar para passar o tempo, mas a ideia de ter que lidar com os pensamentos de mais estudantes não o agradou muito. Naquele caso, era melhor lidar com apenas um mesmo - e considerando que o que ele escutou foi apenas um “que bom que aqui não tem ninguém” em um tom tranquilo, parecia que o estudante que também estava ali tinha o mesmo objetivo que ele.

Tendou caminhou um pouco e logo encontrou o dono dos pensamentos que invadiam sua mente. Ele nunca tinha visto aquele garoto antes, mas ele era alto e aparentava estar em forma apesar do tipo físico mais robusto; provavelmente devia praticar algum esporte, apesar de não ser feito de puro músculo como outros atletas que ele costumava ver. Seu cabelo era castanho-escuro, quase preto, cortado curto com uma pequena franja, e sua pele era um pouco mais escura que a dele. O rapaz olhava para a frente, observando os coelhos se alimentarem, e Satori deduziu que tinha sido ele quem deu as folhas de alface que os animais estavam mastigando.

“Tudo bem se eu sentar aí com você?” O telepata questionou, dando alguns passos a frente para chegar perto e chamar a atenção do outro estudante. O rapaz virou-se para poder encará-lo, e Tendou estaria mentindo caso falasse que não tinha achado os olhos verde-escuro do outro jovem belos e cativantes, ainda que tivessem um certo ar de melancolia.

Wakatoshi nunca tinha visto aquele rapaz em sua vida, mas ao menos ele teve a educação de perguntar se podia sentar-se com ele. O garoto demorou-se por algum tempo olhando para ele, e ele devia admitir que por mais que seu cabelo ruivo penteado para trás chamasse bastante a atenção, ele não fazia a menor ideia sobre a identidade do rapaz. Ao menos ele não parecia querer incomodá-lo, o que o fez assentir com a cabeça em resposta.

Satori escutou os questionamentos sobre quem ele era, mas não se importou muito, sentando-se apenas depois do outro jovem dar-lhe permissão para tal. Aparentemente, o estudante ao seu lado fazia mais do tipo tímido e quieto, introvertido.

“Obrigado. Eu nunca te vi por aqui antes… Mas acho que isso vale pra você também. Meu nome é Tendou Satori, e estudo na sala 1-2. E você?” O ruivo aproveitou a oportunidade para se apresentar, e estranhou por um breve momento quando ele escutou a resposta do outro rapaz na sua mente enquanto ele revirava a mochila, tirando um caderno pequeno de anotações e uma caneta para então escrever rapidamente o nome e a sala onde estudava, mostrando-o para o outro garoto.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi. Sala 1-3. Por isso que não te conheço, somos de salas diferentes.” Ele leu em voz alta e comentou, e então o outro garoto colocou o caderno em seu colo. Satori olhou para os coelhos naquele instante, vendo que alguns já tinham acabado de se alimentar e agora estavam pulando ou descansando perto da mãe. O silêncio voltou a reinar, e o garoto acabou cedendo à sua própria curiosidade, fazendo-o formular mais uma pergunta.

“Você tem algum problema pra falar?” Wakatoshi assentiu novamente, escrevendo no caderno as palavras “sou mudo” e mostrando-as para Tendou, que encarou-as com seus olhos castanhos antes de respondê-lo.

“Ah, entendi. Desculpe se pareci, sabe, invasivo. Mas se você quiser conversar comigo, saiba que não me importo em esperar você escrever as respostas.” Ele estava sendo sincero, já que aquela era a primeira vez que ele encontrava alguém com aquela deficiência. Na verdade, Satori não imaginava que sua escola teria um aluno com algo tão raro como mudez, ainda mais considerando que ele tinha uma audição normal.

No entanto, se ele perguntasse o motivo para Ushijima ser mudo, Tendou sabia que só tornaria a situação mais constrangedora para os dois lados. De qualquer forma, ele escutou as palavras “eu nasci assim” na suposta voz de Wakatoshi enquanto ele escrevia um singelo “obrigado” no papel para que ele pudesse ler.

“De nada. Na verdade se eu soubesse linguagem de sinais eu conversaria assim com você… Você sabe falar assim? Eu acho interessante, mas nunca aprendi.” Ushijima acabou afirmando com a cabeça praticamente no mesmo instante, sem parar para pensar antes. Aquilo surpreendeu Satori, fazendo-o sorrir e soltar uma pequena exclamação logo em seguida.

“Legal! Agora me sinto um pouco mal por não saber, acho que assim seria mais prático pra nós dois… Especialmente pra você.” Aquilo era verdade. O ruivo estava realmente interessado em continuar conversado com o rapaz mudo, que até o momento estava se provando como uma companhia bastante agradável. Seus pensamentos tinham uma voz bela, e ele estava gostando de ouví-los e de saber que não estava deixando o outro desconfortável com a interação.

Wakatoshi pegou o caderno e a caneta mais uma vez, escrevendo a frase “se você quiser, podemos almoçar juntos e eu posso te ensinar nesse horário”, e Tendou não pode deixar de se surpreender com a oferta gentil e generosa do outro jovem. Ele escutou-o pensando “posso ensinar”, mas não imaginava que ele realmente colocaria seus pensamentos no papel para que ele pudesse ler.

“Sério? Você me ensinaria? Isso seria ótimo! Eu não tenho o costume de almoçar com alguém sempre, então podemos nos encontrar em algum lugar e comer juntos, aí você me ensina um pouquinho todo dia. Mas só um pouquinho, sabe? Não quero que você se veja como meu professor, quero ser amigo de verdade também. Aí a gente pode conversar sobre outras coisas, tipo a escola, comida, filmes, esportes… Coisas de amigo.” O telepata sentiu-se um tanto envergonhado por ter quase transformado aquela conversa num grande monólogo, mas ele se aliviou quando viu Ushijima sorrir de leve enquanto pensava “isso seria realmente bom” e logo em seguida “acho que vamos ser amigos de verdade”. Naquele momento Satori teve que se conter para não soltar um “penso o mesmo” e revelar sua habilidade para Wakatoshi, que escreveu “soa interessante, é uma boa ideia” no caderno.

“Acho que está decidido, então! Mas chega de falar desse assunto por enquanto. Ainda temos um tempo antes da aula começar, então vamos conversar sobre outras coisas tipo… Hmn, tem algum mangá que você esteja acompanhando na Shounen Jump?” Tendou sentia-se um tanto bobo por ter feito aquela pergunta, mas foi a primeira coisa no mínimo coerente que ele conseguiu pensar. Infelizmente, Ushijima logo pensou e escreveu “não” em seu caderno, e o ruivo não pode deixar de soltar um suspiro levemente desapontado.

“Que pena. Quer algumas indicações? Ah, e posso escrever no seu caderno pra você não esquecer, caso isso não te incomode muito?” Ele logo se ofereceu para fornecer alguma luz para Wakatoshi no vasto mundo dos mangás, e ficou satisfeito quando o outro garoto assentiu e pensou “pode” antes de entregar-lhe o caderno e a caneta, apontando para a página do lado da que estava com seus escritos, ainda em branco e pronta para ser utilizada.

Tendou sorriu e começou a anotar os nomes dos melhores mangás que ele estava acompanhando ultimamente, tentando manter uma certa variedade nas indicações por não saber que tipo de história Ushijima gostava - ao menos, ele ainda não sabia, já que tinha acabado de conhecê-lo.

No entanto, enquanto ele anotava tudo, ele sabia que Wakatoshi estava olhando para ele e pensando que ele era simpático e parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Aquilo já se provou como sendo o suficiente para que o telepata soubesse que tinha ganhado uma nova amizade, e que ela seria bastante duradoura.

Não foi surpresa alguma o fato de que os dois adolescentes desenvolveram uma amizade a partir daquele encontro inusitado - e juntos, eles formavam uma dupla ainda mais curiosa. Ushijima era quieto e introvertido, enquanto Tendou era animado e extrovertido. De certa forma, eles eram praticamente opostos, mas era inegável que os dois garotos gostavam daquilo.

Com o tempo, eles foram aprendendo coisas um sobre o outro. Wakatoshi descobriu que Satori adorava mangás, filmes e sua sobremesa favorita era sorvete de chocolate. Ele também aprendeu outras coisas, como o fato de que seu amigo amava cantar, por mais que não achasse sua voz muito boa - Ushijima discordava daquela opinião, já que gostava de escutá-lo interpretando os últimos hits da música pop - e que por mais cinéfilo que fosse, ele muitas vezes preferia assistir seus filmes no conforto de seu lar ou numa sessão praticamente vazia.

Enquanto isso, o jovem telepata aprendeu diversas coisas sobre Wakatoshi, algumas por ele ter pensado e outras por ele ter realmente lhe revelado. Após alguns meses, o estudante sentiu-se confortável o bastante para contar-lhe sobre o histórico de problemas de fala na sua família junto de outras coisas não tão sérias assim como o seu amor por um bom arroz, jardinagem e animais, além de literatura.

Além de tudo isso, ele realmente ensinou Tendou a comunicar-se com ele através da língua de sinais japonesa. Satori achava impressionante sua complexidade, que exigia que ele prestasse atenção não apenas nos sinais de mão mas também nos movimentos, posição e até mesmo expressões faciais de quem falava para que tudo fosse passado da maneira mais clara possível - e para ele, era impressionante como Ushijima fazia tudo aquilo com facilidade e o ensinava com paciência, muitas vezes repetindo o que fazia devagar caso ele não entendesse certa palavra.

Obviamente, em poucos meses Satori não adquiriu a mesma fluência e suavidade nos movimentos de seu amigo, mas ele tinha aprendido o suficiente para falar algumas frases simples e palavras comuns, como os nomes de roupas e animais. Aos poucos ele estava aprendendo e se acostumando, e agora era capaz de trocar conversas rápidas com o outro rapaz pelos corredores da escola sem precisar fazê-lo escrever muito em seu caderno que ele vivia carregando por motivos de praticidade.

Porém, quanto mais tempo ele passava com Wakatoshi, mais fascinado Tendou sentia-se por ele -, por consequência, aquilo acabou se transformando em algo mais intenso do que uma simples admiração.

O telepata gostava de escutar os pensamentos do amigo, e de almoçar com ele nos lugares mais escondidos e silenciosos da escola praticamente todos os dias. Ele também achava-o incrivelmente bonito, com seus olhos verdes que pareciam carregar a fortitude de uma antiga floresta e seu belo sorriso, que ultimamente o fazia sentir-se um tanto bobo e sem jeito toda vez que ele o presenciava. Além disso, ele era gentil com os animais, e era um prazer vê-lo cuidando de qualquer outra criatura viva, desde passarinhos com asas machucadas até os cavalos da própria escola, que deixavam que ele penteasse suas crinas.

A companhia de Ushijima em muito agradava o ruivo. Ele era uma pessoa incrível, e com o tempo Satori aprendeu a reconhecer todas as suas qualidades que ele deixava transparecer mesmo sem precisar de palavras.

Ele também sabia que o outro rapaz nutria pensamentos e sentimentos parecidos por ele - querendo ou não, o telepata sempre acabava escutando tudo que se passava na cabeça do garoto, por mais que ele desejasse ter ao menos um nível de controle em relação ao seu poder. Porém, aquilo só servia para deixá-lo ainda mais apaixonado.

Wakatoshi pensava coisas maravilhosas sobre ele. Ele gostava da cor e corte de seu cabelo, de sua animosidade sobre qualquer assunto e de seu senso de humor. Quando ele o pegou pensando sobre o quanto gostava de sua voz, Tendou teve que se concentrar para não deixar o sangue fluir rápido demais para suas bochechas, ainda mais quando ele notou que o adolescente estava com os lábios curvados para cima num sorriso.

No final, Ushijima acabou tomando conta da mente do telepata mesmo quando ele não podia escutar os seus pensamentos. Em diversos momentos ele imaginava como seria ter a sua companhia em outras horas além das que costumavam se encontrar na escola e algumas vezes nos finais de semana, e no que ele pensaria sobre os mais variados assuntos - e por mais que eles trocassem mensagens pelo celular e em redes sociais de vez em quando, Tendou sentia falta de ter a presença física e mental de Wakatoshi.

Quando ele percebeu que seu coração não iria acalmar-se com o tempo e que a cada dia ele ficava ainda mais perdido na perfeição que era seu amigo, Satori entendeu que precisaria se declarar.

Porém, caso quisesse entrar em um relacionamento, ele também teria que revelar o seu segredo, e ele não fazia a menor ideia de como o moreno reagiria quando soubesse que ele passou quase um ano inteiro lendo cada frase que se formava em sua cabeça quando eles se encontravam pessoalmente. Aquilo deixava o telepata assustado, pois ele nunca tinha tentado falar sobre sua habilidade desde que seus pais o deixaram em paz quando ele era um garotinho.

Ainda assim, o ruivo percebeu que no caso de Ushijima ele estava disposto a tentar, por mais que aquilo o deixasse estupidamente nervoso.

Demorou algumas semanas, mas ele finalmente conseguiu juntar coragem para pedir para que o outro rapaz se encontrasse com ele depois da aula no banheiro masculino mais isolado que ele conhecia - algumas vezes ele ainda sentia muita dor de cabeça, então ele usava o local como um de seus refúgios mentais até se sentir melhor, por mais que não fosse um ambiente realmente agradável. Porém, era quieto e sem ninguém, e isso bastava para os seus propósitos.

Enquanto Wakatoshi não chegava, Tendou ficou caminhando em círculos pelo banheiro, aproveitando algumas vezes para se encarar no espelho e até mesmo lavar as mãos, por mais que ele soubesse que fosse desnecessário. Quando ele finalmente chegou, porém, Satori ficou parado, e aguardou até ele se aproximar sem deixar de notar que o outro se perguntava mentalmente o que ele planejava convidando-o para uma área tão remota da escola naquele horário.

“Ushijima, eu… Tenho duas coisas muito importantes pra te contar. Eu não sei como você vai reagir, mas é tudo verdade, e eu realmente confio em você e acho justo que você saiba… Mas eu vou entender se você não gostar. Tudo que eu peço é que você acredite nas minhas palavras. Combinado?” O ruivo perguntou, tentando não tremer muito por conta do nervosismo. Ele podia ter escolhido contar sobre seus sentimentos e sua telepatia em dias e momentos diferentes, mas ele achava aquilo injusto com a pessoa que se tornou seu melhor amigo e possível namorado.

Por mais que Tendou fosse carismático e sociável, ele não conseguia manter amizades fieis por muito tempo, em parte por conta de seu poder que o fazia saber de mais do que gostaria sobre as outras pessoas. Eventualmente ele sempre se deparava com coisas ruins, fossem segredos, problemas, mentiras ou preconceitos; por conta disso, ele sempre acabava se afastando.

Aquele era um dos maiores problemas em ser um telepata. Era terrível saber o que corria no lado mais escuro das mentes de outras pessoas. E ele sabia que quanto mais tempo investisse junto com Ushijima, mais chances ele tinha de captar um pensamento ruim e acabar se decepcionando com ele, como já havia acontecido diversas vezes com outras amizades ao longo de sua vida.

Mesmo assim, até o momento a única coisa que se passava na mente do outro garoto era curiosidade misturada com preocupação.

“Sim. Pode falar.” Wakatoshi sinalizou, e Satori teve que tomar um momento para poder respirar fundo. Agora não tinha como ele voltar atrás, e o ruivo devia admitir que nunca tinha ficado tão nervoso em seus quinze humildes anos de vida.

Ele precisava contar tudo, ou iria explodir em sentimentos.

“Certo. A primeira é que… Eu gosto de você. Gosto muito mesmo. Você é uma pessoa incrível, o melhor amigo que eu já tive, e eu… Estou apaixonado por você. Não sei se você me aceitaria ou se gostaria de entrar num namoro comigo, já que também sou um homem, mas se você aceitar eu ficaria muito feliz.” Se fosse apenas uma mísera declaração de amor, Tendou não teria ficado tão estupidamente nervoso. Ele escutou o que parecia ser uma exclamação de surpresa vinda da mente de Ushijima, e ele parecia estar tentando formular uma frase para respondê-lo.

No entanto, ele não tinha terminado de falar. Afinal, Satori ainda tinha um outro segredo.

“A segunda pode parecer absurda, porém… Eu também sou diferente das outras pessoas. Sabe o motivo de eu ter dores de cabeça em ambientes cheios de gente, gostar de lugares isolados e coisas assim? É porque eu sou um telepata. Desde que nasci, eu sempre consegui ler mentes, mas por mais que eu tente é impossível controlar isso. Toda vez que estou perto de outras pessoas eu escuto os pensamentos delas na minha cabeça, e não tenho como parar ou bloquear.” As palavras saíam com uma certa dificuldade - Tendou estava absurdamente nervoso, e suas pernas tremiam visivelmente enquanto ele falava.

Ele podia sentir o suor brotando em sua nuca, e o rapaz agradecia mentalmente por estar em um banheiro porque se passasse mal, ele poderia correr para a cabine mais próxima e evitar passar ainda mais vergonha na frente de Wakatoshi. Porém, agora que tinha começado a contar tudo, ele sabia que precisava ir até o final de sua explicação - especialmente porque ele podia escutar os questionamentos que estavam brotando na mente do outro adolescente naquele mesmo instante.

“Sim, isso quer dizer que eu estou escutando seus pensamentos desde nosso primeiro encontro até agora, nesse exato momento… Meus pais não acreditam em mim, e você é a primeira pessoa além deles a quem eu contei isso depois de anos. Eu sei que é algo extremamente invasivo e até desconfortável, mas não tenho como parar. Eu já tentei. Não dá. É parte de mim, e é pra sempre.” De repente as lembranças da infância voltaram a assombrar o ruivo, e Satori tentou - sem sucesso - ignorá-las. Era difícil esquecer-se dos dias passados em consultórios, das conversas que ele teve ainda menino com psicólogos e outros médicos, e principalmente da descrença dos profissionais e de seus pais quando ele narrava o que escutava todos os dias em sua cabeça.

Seu estômago embrulhou, mas ele conseguiu manter o almoço que tinha comido junto com Ushijima ainda dentro de seu corpo. Pelo menos o rapaz estava escutando-o, e tanto seu olhar quanto seus pensamentos demonstravam uma clara preocupação com ele.

“Eu sei que é muita informação, e que é chocante, mas é tudo verdade. Desde a parte de eu estar apaixonado até a leitura de mentes. Por isso que não sei se você gostaria de namorar comigo, sabendo que eu sou assim, ou até mesmo se você se sentiria confortável mantendo contato comigo… Mas eu não aguento a ideia de esconder essas coisas de você. Me desculpe por isso tudo, Ushi…” Os olhos castanhos de Tendou estavam começando a lacrimejar, e ele estava sentindo-se ridículo por ter ficado tão emotivo na frente de Wakatoshi. No entanto, depois de todos aqueles anos mantendo sua telepatia como segredo, poder dizer aquilo sem ser imediatamente julgado ou deixado de lado como bobagem era praticamente uma bênção.

“Está tudo bem. Se você consegue ler mentes, está me ouvindo agora, certo?” Ushijima percebeu o quanto aquela situação e assunto eram de delicadeza extrema para o outro rapaz. Ele sabia que Satori podia ser espontâneo e brincalhão, mas ele jamais chegaria ao ponto de ficar visivelmente nervoso ao ponto de ficar na beira das lágrimas na sua frente.

Sua história era de fato absurda, mas considerando como foi contada e a linguagem corporal de quem o fazia - e Wakatoshi era bom interpretando linguagem corporal por costume -, era impossível afirmar que Tendou estava mentindo. Além disso, não foi como se ele não tivesse se comovido com o fato de que ninguém antes dele parecia ter acreditado ou se importado muito com seu poder.

Ele não tinha a menor noção do que era ser um telepata, mas imaginava que, assim como ele teve sua dose de dificuldades na infância e vida, Satori também teve. E ele não podia simplesmente pedir para que o jovem deixasse tudo isso de lado, especialmente por ser algo que ele nunca tivera o mínimo de controle - exatamente como era no caso de sua própria mudez.

“Sim, estou.” O ruivo ainda estava tentando conter as lágrimas, mas foi capaz de falar aquelas duas palavras e assentir levemente com a cabeça. Ele não sabia para onde olhar, então procurou manter contato visual com Ushijima, por mais que não precisasse fazer isso para saber suas reações.

“Então você já deve saber que eu também estou apaixonado por você. Eu só não imaginava isso tudo da telepatia, mas não te julgo. Você já disse que não podia controlar, então aprendeu a conviver com ela. É exatamente a mesma coisa que eu fiz com minha mudez. É diferente, mas não vou quebrar contato com você por algo que você não tem controle. Além disso, considerando minha mudez, isso torna as coisas mais práticas para conversas privadas assim, não acha?” Tendou não achava que algum dia chegaria a escutar um verdadeiro discurso vindo de alguém de tão poucas palavras como Wakatoshi. No entanto, mais surpreendente do que a quantidade de palavras que ele tinha usado naquele momento, foi o seu conteúdo.

“Acho. Mas peraí, então quer dizer que você…” Ele não teve tempo de terminar de formular a pergunta, pois no mesmo instante os pensamentos de Ushijima invadiram sua cabeça, interrompendo sua fala de uma maneira que Satori jamais imaginaria que iria acontecer.

“Eu estou de bem com tudo isso. Não te odeio. Então, caso você ainda esteja disposto… Que tal namorarmos?” Como se não bastasse ter que escutar aquilo, Wakatoshi ainda estava sorrindo enquanto pensava - e ele aproveitou o silêncio no banheiro para estender a mão, oferecendo-a para Satori.

O telepata não sabia para onde olhar, o que dizer e menos ainda o que fazer. Ele não esperava uma resposta tão positiva, já que era tão desconfiado de como as pessoas poderiam ver o seu poder uma vez que o revelasse, já que até então suas experiências com isso tinham sido bastante negativas.

Porém, era até lógico que Ushijima o aceitasse não apenas por eles serem amigos, mas também porque ele simplesmente entendia, ainda que em parte, o que ele devia estar sentindo. Afinal, ele também era diferente, e conhecia a dor da segregação e de ter problemas que dificilmente poderia compartilhar com outras pessoas.

Ele não podia e nem iria julgá-lo, porque por mais que não fosse telepata, o moreno tinha consciência do que ele estava sentindo. E naquele momento tudo que Tendou tanto buscava era não apenas um pedido de namoro ou manter uma amizade, mas também compreensão - e ele finalmente encontrou, depois de todo aquele tempo.

“Minha nossa, Ushi… É claro que eu quero namorar com você! Obrigado por me aceitar, é a primeira vez em toda a minha vida… Eu estou tão feliz…” Ele não aguentou, segurando a mão que Wakatoshi tinha-lhe estendido para puxar-lhe para o abraço mais apertado que ele era capaz de dar naquele estado emocionalmente fragilizado.

As lágrimas enfim caíram, descendo pelo seu rosto e manchando o uniforme escolar do outro garoto, que retribuiu o abraço com doçura. Aquilo apenas fez com que ele soluçasse, ansiando continuar o contato por mais algum tempo. Satori não sabia dizer se estava feliz por ter conseguido o melhor namorado que podia imaginar ou por ter tido sua telepatia tão bem aceita por ele, então suspeitava que era uma mistura de ambos.

E por mais que ele estivesse soluçando baixinho e tremendo nos braços de Ushijima, Tendou podia afirmar que estava incrivelmente feliz.

“Não é o único.” Wakatoshi pensou, e ele afastou-se apenas o suficiente para poder posicionar-se para que seus lábios pudessem enfim tocar os de seu mais novo - e primeiro - namorado.

Satori não imaginava que seu primeiro beijo seria logo depois de um momento dramático como aquele, e por um momento ele achou aquilo tudo digno de um mangá romântico extremamente clichê, com brilhos e pétalas de flores de cerejeira voando ao redor enquanto eles se beijavam. Ainda assim, isso não mudou em nada o fato de que ele correspondeu o ato, deixando-se levar pela felicidade que sentia.

Quando eles se separaram, os dois trocaram olhares e sorrisos antes de darem as mãos, aproveitando os corredores vazios da escola para poderem andar pela primeira vez como um casal.

Com o tempo, os dois garotos aprenderam ainda mais um sobre o outro. Eles já eram próximos antes de virarem namorados, mas o relacionamento serviu para que eles passassem ainda mais tempo juntos e aprendessem a arte da confiança e da comunicação.

Quando estavam sozinhos, Wakatoshi contentava-se em conversar com o telepata usando seus pensamentos, e os diálogos entre os dois fluíam com naturalidade e rapidez, permitindo a ambos discussões maiores e mais produtivas sobre praticamente qualquer coisa. No entanto, publicamente, Tendou ainda usava a língua de sinais para manter um nível de normalidade entre os dois - e ele continuou aprendendo e aperfeiçoando seu conhecimento nela, já que era genuinamente interessado.

Eles passaram a frequentar locais que eram práticos para ambos. Ushijima apresentou o namorado aos restaurantes e lojas que ele conhecia com atendimento adequado para quem não podia falar, enquanto Satori aproveitava para mostrar-lhe bons lugares pouco frequentados, onde ele podia aproveitar a quietude para se deleitar com os pensamentos do outro.

Wakatoshi não se importava em ir ao cinema em horários e dias pouco frequentados para que Tendou pudesse aproveitar seus filmes favoritos ao máximo. Ele também gostava de visitar o zoológico local com o namorado, que sempre acabava comprando alguma lembrancinha para ele como se por acaso estivesse cuidando de um garotinho - não que ele se importasse de ter uma coleção de pelúcias de animais em seu quarto.

Satori apresentou diversos animes ao namorado, e toda vez que ele acertava em alguma indicação os dois acabavam maratonando juntos, o que rendia conversas interessantes logo em seguida. Muitas vezes as maratonas eram feitas nos finais de semana, na casa do telepata, e os garotos tentavam assistir o máximo de episódios possíveis enquanto se enchiam de refrigerante, sorvete e salgadinhos antes de desistirem e caírem na cama, exaustos.

Eles aprenderam a dividir tudo, desde seus sabores de pizza favoritos até as preocupações. Nem sempre um deles estava em seus melhores dias, mas isso não impedia a outra parte de fazer o possível para que tudo ficasse bem depois.

Ushijima direcionava os seus pensamentos para coisas que Tendou gostava, e quando podia, também oferecia-lhe seu abraço e leves afagos em seu cabelo ruivo e macio, mesmo sabendo que isso o despenteava e que o namorado tinha um bom trabalho arrumando-o todo dia de manhã cedo antes de ir para a aula. Enquanto isso, Satori preferia levá-lo para lugares onde ele podia sentir-se bem, contar piadas ridículas até arrancar-lhe um sorriso e também gostava de encher seu rosto de beijos carinhosos quando o resto falhava.

Por mais que tivessem suas dificuldades em relação ao que podiam fazer em público e em quais lugares e horários eles podiam se encontrar, nenhum dos dois perdeu a fé no relacionamento. O que eles sentiam um pelo outro era forte o bastante para fazer com que ambos permanecessem determinados, e foi assim que eles passaram os três anos do ensino médio e sobreviveram ao inferno que era estudar para entrar na universidade.

Após os dois terem concluído os estudos no ensino médio, Tendou teve a coragem de perguntar para Ushijima se ele gostaria de alugar um pequeno apartamento para que os dois pudessem passar um final de semana juntos durante as férias de verão e assim aproveitar o tempo para fazer o que bem entendessem sozinhos - e para o moreno, não tinha resposta mais óbvia para aquela pergunta do que um “sim”.

Eventualmente, aquilo de fato acabou acontecendo. Os dois conseguiram negociar um pequeno apartamento na zona suburbana, que era quieta e silenciosa na maior parte do tempo, do jeito que ambos gostavam. O apartamento tinha apenas dois quartos, um banheiro, uma cozinha e um projeto de sala de estar, mas para os garotos que tinham pouco dinheiro em mãos, aquilo era o suficiente - ainda mais porque eles dividiriam o mesmo quarto, fazendo com que o outro ficasse inutilizado.

Eles passaram a noite de sexta e o dia de sábado incrivelmente grudados, saindo para explorar o campo e também participar de um pequeno festival local. No entanto, foi apenas durante a segunda noite, depois deles chegarem e terem tomado banho, que o telepata conseguiu a oportunidade para propor algo novo e ainda mais íntimo para o namorado - naquele momento eles estavam descansando na cama de casal que estavam dividindo no maior quarto do apartamento, sem ter realmente o que fazer enquanto o sono não chegava.

“Wakatoshi, posso te perguntar uma coisa?” O ruivo estava um tanto nervoso, mas era bem menos se fosse comparar com o dia em que se declarou para o namorado e contou-lhe seu segredo. Na verdade, ele mesmo tinha pensado bastante naquilo com uma boa dose de antecedência, e achava que agora era a hora para tocar no assunto.

Ushijima pareceu ter entendido onde ele queria chegar, mas ainda o respondeu com um “claro que sim” em sua mente. Satori olhou para os olhos verdes do moreno, que o encaravam com uma sutil curiosidade, antes de finalmente abrir a boca e falar o que queria.

“Você… Quer transar comigo?” Ele questionou, e a surpresa ficou clara na expressão e mente do namorado. Não que ele pudesse culpá-lo por isso, já que fora algo realmente um tanto repentino, mas o telepata não sabia como falar de tal coisa com delicadeza e sem causar uma certa surpresa - para ele, aquilo parecia impossível.

“Aqui e agora? Por acaso você trouxe lubrificante e camisinha?” Pelo menos o moreno não negou tudo logo de cara, talvez pelo fato de que já estavam juntos havia um bom tempo. Os dois já conversaram sobre sexo antes, mas não tinham cogitado a possibilidade de ficarem mais íntimos naquele final de semana.

Tendou se lembrava de algumas piadinhas e provocações que eles trocavam algumas vezes quando estavam sozinhos, pequenas conversas sobre masturbação e de links para imagens e vídeos que eles achavam pela internet, muitas vezes compartilhados em conversas pelo Skype durante a madrugada. Wakatoshi com certeza também devia se lembrar dessas ocasiões, e parecia mais surpreso e envergonhado do que contra a ideia.

“Claro que sim! Se não tivesse, eu não teria perguntado! E você ainda não me respondeu. Quer ou não quer? Aqui ninguém vai poder nos atrapalhar, sabe? E eu, bem… Queria ter minha primeira vez com você.” Satori sentiu o sangue fluindo para as suas bochechas quando falou aquela última afirmação. No entanto, ele não estava mentindo, pois já tinha imaginado diversas vezes como seria ter sua primeira vez com Ushijima, assim como também já se tocou enquanto pensava no quão bom seria poder ter o namorado só para si, beijando e tocando todos os lugares do seu corpo.

O moreno percebeu o rubor na face clara do outro jovem, e ele mesmo devia concordar com sua última frase. Ele não sabia se Tendou tinha planejado tudo aquilo, mas de qualquer forma, era uma excelente oportunidade e eles teriam no apartamento tempo e privacidade para seguirem com calma. Além disso, eles já eram namorados de longa data e era inegável o fato de que Wakatoshi também já tinha se ponderado sozinho sobre quando e como eles avançariam fisicamente.

“Pode pegar tudo, então. Eu também quero.” Aquela foi a confirmação que o telepata precisava para pular da cama, indo até a sua mala, onde ele abriu e tirou do fundo o lubrificante e alguns preservativos - ele tinha medo de acabar errando alguma coisa na hora, então acabou trazendo mais de um por precaução. Quando ele o fez e se virou, o ruivo viu que Ushijima tinha aproveitado para se sentar na cama, e o primeiro pensamento que invadiu sua mente foi “oh, céus”.

Satori tinha que concordar com o namorado. Aquele seria mesmo um momento extremamente importante para ambos, e o nervosismo era inevitável e estava tomando conta do quarto que eles dividiam.

Ele andou até a cama novamente, deixando os objetos de lado e respirando fundo, olhando para o rosto de Wakatoshi, que já estava com uma certa cor. Não que ele pudesse julgar o moreno, já que ele também sentia o sangue concentrado em suas bochechas.

Ele tomou a iniciativa de colocar uma das mãos no ombro de Tendou, aproximando-se dele para poder beijá-lo. Aquilo era algo que os dois já estavam acostumados, e o telepata deixou que suas mãos tocassem os braços fortes do parceiro enquanto correspondia e aprofundava o contato de suas bocas.

Não era nem mesmo necessário que ele lesse a mente de Ushijima para saber o que ele queria quando sua boca abriu um pouco. Satori deixou a sua língua tocar na do moreno, a princípio timidamente, mas aos poucos os dois ficaram mais envolvidos no beijo, o que deixou a situação um pouco mais confortável.

Uma das coisas que Tendou mais gostava quando se tratava de beijar o namorado era como ele era meticulosamente gentil em suas carícias. Ele podia sentir as mãos de Wakatoshi passando pelos braços e depois pelas costas, tocando de vez em quando os pelos curtos de sua nuca. Enquanto isso, o telepata gostava de se agarrar no parceiro, pois amava seus braços fortes e seu porte mais robusto - não que ele mesmo fosse magricela, mas os músculos e gordura eram mais evidentes no corpo do outro.

“Acho que o próximo passo é tirar as roupas…” Satori falou quando eles enfim se separaram, sem deixar de morder levemente o lábio inferior - e ele não pode deixar de escutar a palavra “sexy” ecoando pela sua cabeça, graças ao seu poder de ler a mente que ele não conseguia controlar ou bloquear por um mísero instante.

Pelo menos seria interessante escutar as opiniões do outro durante aquele momento. Afinal, para outras pessoas, escutar pensamentos alheios não era algo comum ou mesmo natural de acontecer.

“Vamos começar com as camisetas.” Ushijima pensou mais para ele do que para si mesmo, e o ruivo assentiu. Eles já tinham se visto sem roupa da cintura para cima antes, de qualquer forma, então se começassem por ali as coisas seriam um pouco menos constrangedoras. Dessa vez foi o telepata quem tomou a iniciativa, colocando as mãos na camiseta do outro para então subí-la, e Wakatoshi ajudou-o a tirá-la por completo; quando terminou, ele a deixou de lado.

Logo depois foi a vez do moreno, que fez o mesmo processo com a roupa usada por Tendou. Assim que ele acabou, porém, o constrangimento voltou a ser evidente para os dois lados, que não pareciam saber como seguir a partir dali. Satori olhava para Ushijima, analisando o seu rosto e descendo para o seu peitoral e abdômen relativamente definidos - ele ainda tinha algumas gordurinhas, coisa que o telepata achava adorável -, e por mais que ele desejasse tocá-lo, ele não sabia se era realmente o momento certo para tal.

Por outro lado, a mesma coisa estava acontecendo com o outro rapaz, que não podia deixar de admirar o corpo do namorado. Tendou era um ruivo natural, coisa que podia ser facilmente comprovada com uma olhada nos pelos ruivos que ele tinha em seus braços e que começavam a nascer perto do umbigo e que seguiam para baixo - e ele certamente gostaria de ver até onde a trilha provocativa chegava. Além disso, ele também tinha um porte meio atlético, e Wakatoshi tinha curiosidade em pegar na sua cintura, que era um pouco mais fina e definida que a dele.

Os dois tinham muita vontade de explorar os corpos um do outro, mas a coragem para começar era algo que eles ainda precisavam construir.

“Posso te tocar?” Satori enfim conseguiu perguntar, já que não aguentava mais ficar apenas naquela troca de olhares junto com o outro. O moreno respondeu com um “sim” e um aceno positivo com a cabeça, dando-lhe permissão para se aproximar.

“Você pode fazer o mesmo se quiser. Me avise se quiser que eu pare ou algo do tipo.” O telepata afirmou logo antes de colocar a mão no peito de Ushijima, que pensou “o mesmo vale pra você” logo em seguida. Assim que seus dedos tocaram na pele exposta do namorado, Tendou viu-se atraído por ele, coisa que o fez querer continuar imediatamente.

Ele acabou deitando o outro na cama, ficando por cima dele e sentado perigosamente perto do volume entre suas pernas, que já estava começando a ficar um pouco mais evidente. No entanto, o ruivo podia sentir o mesmo acontecendo com o seu corpo, ainda mais quando Wakatoshi começou a passar as mãos pelos seus braços, deleitando-se com aqueles toques simples antes de passar para as costas desnudas.

Satori conseguia escutar os pensamentos positivos de seu parceiro, e achou que não devia mais perder tempo deixando-se ser tocado sem fazer nada em troca. Ele se abaixou, deixando que suas duas mãos acariciassem o peito e ombros do moreno enquanto ele se aproveitava da posição para roubar-lhe um beijo longo e um pouco mais provocativo que o anterior, para então seguir beijando seu queixo e pescoço, dando algumas mordidas fracas e experimentais, que ele não achava que deixariam marca.

Quando ele escutou um suspiro mais excitado acompanhado de um “isso é bom” em sua mente, Tendou percebeu que estava indo bem e isso deu-lhe um pouco mais de confiança para continuar com os beijos e morder com mais vontade, de forma a fazer com que o namorado estremecesse. Aquela reação era bastante adorável, e aos poucos o ruivo começou a avançar mais com as mãos e com a boca, indo mais para baixo até chegar nos mamilos escuros, que já estavam rígidos depois daquelas provocações iniciais.

As unhas aparadas de Ushijima arranharam de leve suas costas quando Satori ousou lamber e chupar - ainda que desajeitadamente - um dos mamilos do parceiro. Porém, Wakatoshi não queria deixá-lo dominar aquilo tudo tão fácil, e logo suas mãos foram seguindo pelas costas até chegarem no traseiro ainda vestido do ruivo. Ele aproveitou para apertar-lhe as nádegas, fazendo com que o parceiro quase desse um pulo de surpresa antes de parar o que estava fazendo para poder falar com ele mais uma vez.

“Já quer ir tirando o resto das roupas também?” O telepata perguntou aquilo com um ar mais divertido, movendo o quadril para poder sentir mais um pouco das mãos grandes do namorado acariciando-lhe.

Ushijima riu silenciosamente - ele não podia falar, mas o sorriso em seu rosto e o leve estremecer do seu corpo eram sinais de felicidade já conhecidos por Satori -, dando mais um aperto generoso no traseiro do outro jovem. Por mais que as coisas tivessem começado com um certo ar embaraçoso, aos poucos eles estavam se adaptando e ficando menos nervosos.

“Pode ser.” Ele pensou, e então Tendou sentou-se de novo em seu colo. Agora, porém, ele podia sentir a ereção do outro, e o rapaz não pode deixar de dar uma leve rebolada apenas para sentí-la mais um pouco enquanto o outro se erguia para ficar sentado junto com ele.

“Minha nossa, você já tá duro, Wakatoshi…” O telepata não pode deixar de comentar, lambendo os lábios instintivamente. A sensação de se esfregar contra o moreno era diferente, mas não menos interessante, e ele gostava de ver como aquilo parecia deixar a respiração do outro um tanto descompassada.

“Com você se esfregando em mim desse jeito, é difícil não se excitar.” Wakatoshi pensou, aproveitando a posição para beijar o pescoço e tentar lamber o pomo-de-Adão do ruivo. Ele conseguiu fazer aquilo com certa dificuldade - nos vídeos que ele via na internet, parecia bem mais simples -, mas quando ele o fez, o parceiro acabou por soltar um murmúrio positivo.

“Então você gosta quando eu rebolo desse jeito? Vou guardar essa informação…” Satori comentou logo em seguida, dando um risinho assim que escutou a palavra “pervertido” ecoando em sua cabeça. Aquilo estava começando a ficar mais divertido, e a cada segundo que se passava, mais feliz ele ficava por ter enfim feito aquela proposta para o namorado.

As mãos de Ushijima desceram pelo seu peito, chegando até o cós da bermuda. Assim que seus dedos tocaram no tecido, ele parou, e nem precisou pensar para que o namorado assentisse com a cabeça, dando-lhe o consentimento que precisava para continuar. O moreno abriu o botão e desceu o zíper, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido em seu peito quando ele acabou por tocar no volume da ereção de Tendou, que remexeu-se no lugar com certa ansiedade.

Após abrir a bermuda, Wakatoshi passou a olhar para cima, buscando saber qual era a expressão no rosto do namorado. Ele estava com as bochechas e nariz corados - o que era certamente uma graça -, a boca úmida e seus olhos castanho-escuros o encaravam com vontade de pedir para que ele continuasse, coisa que o moreno entendeu sem precisar perguntá-lo através dos seus pensamentos.

Ele segurou a bermuda e a cueca, abaixando aos poucos as duas peças de uma vez até onde era possível na posição em que estavam. Por mais que não pudesse falar, sua boca abriu apenas um pouco quando ele o despiu, expondo seu membro. Naquele momento, ele sentiu seu próprio membro pulsar dentro de suas roupas, e o rapaz mordiscou o lábio inferior no que podia ser interpretado como uma mistura de vergonha e desejo.

“Você é lindo, Tendou.” Ushijima pensou, e aquelas palavras simples foram o suficiente para fazer com que o telepata sorrisse, aproveitando para dar-lhe um selinho em agradecimento. Ele ainda estava um tanto envergonhado, já que era a primeira vez que ficava sem roupa alguma na frente do namorado, mas estava mais do que contente com a sua reação. Não que ele fosse inseguro sobre seu corpo, mas naquele momento, tudo que ele queria era a aprovação do parceiro.

“Agora eu quero te ver também.” Satori afirmou, aproveitando para terminar de se despir e sair do colo do outro, para que assim pudesse ter um acesso melhor às roupas que precisava tirar. Suas mãos estavam um tanto trêmulas, mas ele conseguiu abrir a bermuda do parceiro antes de descê-la junto com a roupa íntima, da mesma maneira que Wakatoshi tinha feito com ele momentos atrás.

Quando ele abaixou as duas peças e finalmente viu a intimidade do moreno, Tendou engoliu a própria saliva e piscou algumas vezes. Da mesma forma que ele era fascinado com o que já tinha visto do belo corpo de Ushijima, Satori se viu admirando a região antes coberta pelas roupas, que ele sabia que estava sendo o primeiro a quem ele permitia apreciar.

Ele não achava que chegaria a ver alguém mais bonito do que Wakatoshi. Enquanto isso, o moreno só podia admirar a beleza natural do telepata, e era claro o quanto o desejo e carinho que ambos sentiam um pelo outro era recíproco.

“Não acredito que estamos realmente pelados.” Tendou acabou comentando, rindo junto com o namorado logo em seguida. Ushijima o puxou para mais um beijo, deitando-se com ele na cama - e agora que eles tinham tirado todas as roupas, o contato constante de seus corpos só servia para tornar o ato ainda mais íntimo.

Uma de suas mãos encontrava-se na cabeça de Satori, bagunçando ainda mais as mechas vermelhas de seu cabelo. Ele gostava de como os dedos ofereciam-lhe um carinho suave durante o beijo apaixonado, e de como seu corpo se movia contra o dele, buscando ainda mais.

Eles podiam muito bem ficar a noite inteira se beijando daquele jeito, passando as mãos curiosamente pelos seus corpos. Tendou percebeu quando o namorado riu um pouco no momento em que seus dedos tocaram os lados de sua cintura - pelo jeito, ele sentia cócegas na região -, enquanto Wakatoshi não pode deixar de deleitar-se com o gemido que ele soltou quando seus dígitos percorreram-lhe o abdômen.

“Bate uma pra mim…” O ruivo pediu, e era impossível para Ushijima não querer fazer aquilo depois de escutá-lo falando com a voz levemente rouca. A mão que estava próxima do umbigo desceu mais um pouco, eventualmente chegando no membro de Satori.

Seus dedos tocaram o local timidamente, até ele eventualmente segurar a ereção do namorado e começar a masturbá-lo, devagar, sentindo como ele era quente e diferente do seu próprio sexo. Tendou soltava pequenos gemidos e suspiros, aprovando o que Wakatoshi estava fazendo, mas ele não queria ser o único a sentir prazer.

Com uma certa curiosidade e ansiedade misturadas, o ruivo permitiu que sua mão chegasse mais perto da intimidade do namorado, que moveu o quadril para encorajá-lo a seguir em frente e segurar-lhe o sexo, da mesma maneira que ele estava fazendo. Logo em seguida Satori passou a movimentá-la, e ele viu como o moreno estremeceu de leve quando ele começou a fazer aquilo, assim como também escutava ocasionalmente os pensamentos afirmativos do parceiro sobre como ele estava gostando daquilo - e ele mesmo tinha que concordar com aquelas colocações.

“Ei, eu ainda quero fazer mais… Wakatoshi, eu quero você… Dentro…” Tendou não sabia como pedir por aquilo direito, mas aquele era um desejo que ele nutria por um bom tempo. O rosto do moreno ficou ainda mais vermelho quando ele escutou aquelas palavras, mas ele também queria aquilo - e apenas o fato dele ter pensado nisso já bastava para fazer com que o parceiro soubesse disso.

“Já quer que eu te prepare? Ou acha melhor você fazer isso?” Wakatoshi perguntou, e mesmo que tivesse sido em pensamento, o embaraço estava claro. Satori parou por alguns instantes para ponderar as duas possibilidades, para então respondê-lo com a que achava que seria melhor naquele momento.

“Acho que fica melhor se eu fizer isso… Eu sei como fazer, então não vou me machucar.” Ele disse, e Ushijima concordou com um aceno positivo de cabeça antes de se virar para procurar o lubrificante e um preservativo - ambos estavam na cama, um pouco escondidos debaixo dos lençóis que agora estavam mais bagunçados.

Ele entregou o lubrificante para o namorado, que abriu e espalhou um pouco do conteúdo em seus dedos. Wakatoshi aproveitou o momento para abrir o pacote com a camisinha, tomando cuidado para não rasgá-la e depois de uma certa dificuldade causada pelas suas mãos suadas, ele conseguiu fazê-lo com sucesso. Tendou assistiu enquanto ele desenrolava o preservativo em seu membro, tentando não se distrair muito com o fato de que o namorado estava prestes a se penetrar com um de seus dedos na sua frente - e foi apenas depois dele ter terminado de fazer aquilo que o telepata permitiu-se colocar o primeiro dígito em seu interior.

Satori gemeu baixinho, mas ele já sabia o que fazer. Ele mesmo já tinha passado diversas noites trancado no seu quarto usando os próprios dedos, imaginando que eles eram parte de Ushijima e que era o namorado quem estava dando-lhe prazer. No entanto, logo depois de gozar, ele percebia que estava apenas fantasiando.

Naquele momento, porém, seria diferente. Ele não planejava se tocar daquela forma até gozar, e quando tirasse os dígitos, eles seriam substituídos pelo membro do moreno, que estava na sua frente assistindo com a respiração descompassada e com pensamentos correndo selvagens pela sua mente enquanto ele fazia isso.

Tendou ficava incrivelmente provocativo daquele jeito, e vê-lo se preparando o fez pensar que em poucos instantes ele enfim o penetraria, conectando os seus corpos; assim que o telepata notou isso, ele gemeu um pouco mais alto, e Wakatoshi se impressionou ao notar que até mesmo seus pensamentos serviam para excitar o namorado.

Ele se aproximou do ruivo, beijando seu pescoço e acariciando suas pernas, tentando fazê-lo ficar relaxado. Com o braço livre, Satori o abraçou, permitindo-se falar algumas vezes o nome de Ushijima entre seus suspiros apaixonados enquanto continuava a usar seus próprios dedos.

Eventualmente ele adicionou o segundo e terceiro dígitos, movimentando-os para que seu corpo se acostumasse com o volume deles e que ele não se sentisse extremamente desconfortável quando chegasse a vez de Wakatoshi penetrá-lo. Os carinhos que ele estava recebendo do namorado certamente estavam ajudando-o, e depois de certo tempo, Tendou percebeu que já estava preparado o bastante para receber o namorado.

“Já tá bom… Eu vou tirar os dedos. Passe um pouco de lubrificante em você e aí…” Satori foi interrompido por um “eu sei” que ecoou em sua mente, e por mais que Ushijima parecesse estar seguro, a ansiedade estava clara na maneira desajeitada que ele procurou o lubrificante e o espalhou em sua ereção, e também em como ele voltou a se aproximar, movendo o quadril tentando penetrá-lo sem sucesso antes de decidir segurar seu membro e posicionar-se direito, com a ajuda do parceiro que resolveu levantar o quadril para tentar tornar as coisas mais fáceis.

Naquele momento, eles praticamente podiam escutar seus corações batendo forte.

Wakatoshi passou a penetrá-lo, e Tendou soltou um grunhido ligeiramente desconfortável enquanto sentia o namorado avançando aos poucos, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, o telepata podia escutar os pensamentos de Ushijima, que pareciam passar rapidamente pela sua cabeça e que eram incrivelmente bons.

Satori tentou acompanhar cada elogio e adjetivo que era pensado pelo companheiro, e isso apenas servia para deixá-lo ainda mais relaxado e também emocionado. As palavras faziam-lhe perder o ar, e quando o outro finalmente terminou, apenas um elogio ecoou em sua mente.

Perfeito.

Tendou era definitivamente perfeito na visão de Wakatoshi. Agora que eles estavam tão próximos, ele podia ver com clareza como os fios vermelhos de seu cabelo ficavam grudados na testa suada, assim como o brilho permanecia presente nos olhos castanhos, que lembravam-lhe o solo fértil e penas de grandes águias, as gotas de suor que brotavam e desciam pelo seu rosto e o sorriso bobo e completamente apaixonado em seus lábios avermelhados.

Era com aquele garoto que Ushijima queria passar o resto da sua vida. Aquele rapaz que conseguia ser tão único no mundo como ele era, talvez até mais, que sempre estava ali para animá-lo e surpreendê-lo, que mostrava-lhe coisas que nem sempre ele entendia de primeira com entusiasmo e que o encantava com o mero fato de existir.

Satori sentia o mesmo pelo namorado, e não podia estar mais feliz. Naquele momento, quando ele escutou aquela simples palavra, ele percebeu que o que sentia pelo moreno era algo tão poderoso e avassalador que ele não seria capaz de esquecer ou deixar de lado por um mísero instante. Talvez ele estivesse destinado a amá-lo, sem ligar para suas supostas imperfeições que eram besteira quando comparadas com todas as suas qualidades - seu carinho, sua paciência, seu jeito simples e honesto de ser, sua linguagem corporal e seu sorriso que parecia ser capaz de fazer a pior das tempestades ir embora.

Por impulso, eles decidiram que aquela era a melhor hora para se beijarem, e Wakatoshi aproveitou para começar a mover o quadril. Tendou gemeu com gosto no meio do beijo ao sentí-lo fazendo isso, para logo depois voltar a selar seus lábios nos dele, com as mãos percorrendo todos os lugares possíveis e alcançáveis de seu corpo numa prova de que ele era completamente incapaz de conter os próprios sentimentos.

Aos poucos, Ushijima passou a ir mais rápido, adquirindo um pouco mais de segurança no que estava fazendo - em troca, Satori oferecia-lhe as melhores reações e sons que ele jamais seria capaz de emitir. No entanto, ele sabia que sua respiração descompassada já bastava para que o ruivo ficasse satisfeito, e ele era incapaz de desejar ou imaginar alguém melhor que ele para ser seu parceiro.

O telepata conseguia se focar apenas no prazer que sentia e nos pensamentos sinceros do namorado, que apenas serviam para tornar sua experiência ainda mais intensa. Eles não estavam conversando de fato, mas Tendou tinha certeza que Wakatoshi estava direcionando-lhe todos os melhores elogios que conseguia mentalizar de propósito - e alguns escapavam mesmo sem ele querer, que eram igualmente bons.

Os estímulos físicos e mentais estavam levando o ruivo cada vez mais próximo do orgasmo. Ele estava quase falando para o parceiro que estava perto de gozar, mas antes que pudesse ser capaz de fazê-lo, Satori escutou um “eu te amo” em sua mente, e ele soube que aquela declaração vinha de Ushijima.

“Eu também, Wakatoshi! Eu te amo!” Ele respondeu de imediato, para então gozar logo em seguida, agarrando-se no namorado com todas as forças que tinha e aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento - e Tendou não se lembrava de ter tido um orgasmo tão intenso antes, fosse por conta dos estímulos físicos quanto mentais.

Wakatoshi não esperava fazer o ruivo gozar daquela maneira, mas quando percebeu que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, ele não pode deixar de ficar ainda mais orgulhoso e apaixonado. A maneira com que o telepata se agarrou ao seu corpo como se ele fosse a coisa mais importante do universo - o que era verdade naquela situação - misturada com os gemidos de deleite e a sua própria declaração foi o bastante para comprovar de uma vez por todas como ele era perfeito, e como ele também era a maior perdição do moreno.

Ushijima perdeu o controle, gozando depois do parceiro. Ele continuou a mover o quadril, ainda que com menos precisão, e fechou os olhos para poder aproveitar o momento. Quando ele finalmente acabou, porém, o rapaz os abriu, encarando Satori que olhava-o com uma expressão cansada e satisfeita.

Ele deu um último beijo no telepata, agora mais calmo que os anteriores, e saiu de seu interior para poder retirar o preservativo - que foi devidamente jogado fora - e então deitar-se ao seu lado. Assim que ele se acomodou, Tendou se aninhou com ele, pondo a cabeça em seu peito como se fosse um animalzinho que queria atenção. Wakatoshi passou a fazer carinho atrás de sua orelha, sorrindo ao escutar um murmúrio contente por parte do ruivo como resposta.

“Se todas as vezes forem assim, eu vou querer transar com você praticamente todos os dias.” O telepata afirmou, fazendo o namorado estremecer numa gargalhada enquanto pensava “eu também”. Eles permaneceram juntos daquele jeito por mais algum tempo, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro até que Ushijima percebeu que tinha também uma dúvida.

“Tendou, posso te perguntar uma coisa?” Aquilo pegou o telepata de surpresa, mas ele apenas deu de ombros e fez que sim com a cabeça, pronto para saber o que o namorado iria lhe questionar naquele momento.

“Como é a minha voz na sua cabeça?” A pergunta podia ser respondida de várias maneiras, mas Satori sabia muito bem que o moreno merecia uma que fosse digna da perfeição que era sua pessoa - ao menos na sua humilde opinião. Afinal, a voz de seus pensamentos era outra coisa que o telepata amava nele, e era por ela que ele também era profundamente apaixonado.

“Sua voz… É grave, profunda. Eu amo ela. Não sei descrever direito, mas acho que seria como um trovão alto numa tempestade, daqueles que chamam a atenção numa noite incrivelmente chuvosa e que ecoam na sua cabeça por um bom tempo mesmo depois de acabar de tão forte e bonito que soou. Mas não é ameaçadora, apenas… Poderosa. Chamativa. Única. Eu gosto de escutar seus pensamentos porque sua voz me deixa em paz, e porque mesmo no meio de uma multidão eu consigo diferenciá-la de todo mundo. Acho que se você pudesse ouvir, também iria se apaixonar por ela.” Tendou sentia que aquela resposta tinha sido estupidamente sentimental e talvez muito carregada nas metáforas, mas ele não sabia como descrever a voz que ocupava sua mente junto com a dele mesmo toda vez que eles estavam sozinhos.

No entanto, ele não tinha mentido. A voz de Wakatoshi era uma das coisas mais belas e poderosas que o telepata já teve o prazer de escutar, e era completamente apaixonante.

O moreno ficou em silêncio, processando todas aquelas informações. Ele nunca tinha escutado a própria voz, mas tinha amado de verdade a descrição que o namorado tinha lhe dado. Parecia tão forte, diferente e única que ele sequer podia imaginar como soava. No entanto, ele entendeu perfeitamente a importância dela para o telepata, que a usava como seu porto seguro no meio do mar de pensamentos estranhos e invasivos que atormentavam-lhe a vida inteira e que, se ele pudesse escolher uma única voz para ter em sua cabeça além da dele mesmo, seria a de Ushijima - e aquilo, para ele, podia ser considerada a maior das honras.

“Eu me apaixonei por sua resposta. E por você.” O rapaz respondeu em seus pensamentos um pouco depois, puxando-o para que assim ele pudesse beijar-lhe a testa, sem importar-se com os fios de cabelo que fizeram-lhe um pouco de cócegas no nariz antes dele se afastar apenas para não espirrar.

“Eu também… E eu acho que vou continuar apaixonado por você pra sempre.” Satori afirmou enquanto abraçava o moreno, entrelaçando sua perna com a dele e rindo baixinho, gostando de poder ficar tão junto do outro. Sua mão encontrou a do namorado, e os dedos finos do telepata entrelaçaram-se com os mais grossos do moreno. E por mais que suas mãos e corpos estivessem suados, nenhum dos dois estava se importando naquele momento, pois o contato que estavam mantendo era infinitamente mais importante do que a necessidade de tomar banho - isso eles podiam fazer depois.

Eventualmente os dois acabaram adormecendo na cama bagunçada, cada um com um sorriso no rosto e com a certeza de que jamais esqueceriam aquela noite.

Na verdade eles não apenas mantiveram as lembranças daquela primeira vez em suas memórias como também criaram muitas outras com o passar dos anos. Afinal, a vida estava apenas começando quando eles decidiram passar aquele final de semana longe de suas famílias.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eles podiam ter certeza de que ficariam juntos para sempre - e aquilo se provava a cada dia e a cada momento doce que eles passavam juntos, assim como em cada dificuldade que eles superavam de mãos dadas e apoiando um ao outro.

Eles sobreviveram aos anos selvagens da universidade, aos trabalhos e professores exigentes, e às noites de insônia por conta de responsabilidades. Eles também sobreviveram ao julgamento dos outros pelo relacionamento que eles mantinham, e superaram a busca por trabalho e pelo dinheiro.

Por um bom tempo eles dividiram uma pequena casa no subúrbio, mas o que eles realmente queriam era algo ainda melhor e mais digno - e que acomodasse as necessidades dos dois rapazes, agora homens independentes e que ainda queimavam com a energia que tinham e com a paixão incessante que nutriam um pelo outro.

Por isso, quando eles finalmente conseguiram se mudar para uma casa mais isolada perto das montanhas, os dois sorriram e nem precisaram trocar palavras ditas ou pensadas; eles sabiam que, naquele momento, todo o esforço tinha dado frutos e valido a pena.

Agora eles teriam um lugar para passar o resto de suas vidas, aproveitando o silêncio, a natureza e as vozes internas e externas que usavam para se expressar.

Logo na primeira manhã que eles acordaram juntos, com o sol entrando em frestas pela janela iluminando seus corpos no colchão que ainda estava no chão do quarto que precisavam organizar junto com o resto da mudança, ambos perceberam que nada mais poderia separá-los e que o silêncio de Wakatoshi era complementar ao barulho de Tendou. Pois eles eram diferentes e iguais ao mesmo tempo, peças de um mesmo quebra-cabeça que se encaixavam perfeitamente e forças que precisavam uma da outra para manter o equilíbrio.

Toda vez que eles se encaravam, com os olhos castanhos de Satori encontrando os verdes de Ushijima, ambos sabiam que não precisavam de mais nada além da companhia um do outro e dos sentimentos que nutriam desde que eram adolescentes.

E enquanto eles mantivessem tudo aquilo vivo, os dois tinham certeza de que apenas o destino seria capaz de separá-los.

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, é possível nascer sem as cordas vocais, e isso pode acontecer por conta da genética. A informação da fic não está errada, e também é possível você viver até que normalmente se tiver paralisia numa das cordas como é no caso do pai do Waka~ E se não me engano tem até celebridade por aí que canta mesmo com corda vocal paralisada.
> 
> Eu tenho um conhecimento básico de LIBRAS, mas no Japão eles falam a língua de sinais japonesa, que é um pouquinho diferente da nossa para se adaptar aos alfabetos usados lá. Ainda assim, acho que deu pra narrar bonitinho como é feita a comunicação através desse tipo de linguagem, que é diferente da nossa falada e padrão.
> 
> O Ushijima é gordinho porque por mais que ele faça exercício físico e também goste de comer (não o culpo, tô nessa onda também), ele não pode se exercitar tanto quanto normalmente faria ou teria problemas respiratórios. Isso e porque eu acho muito amor garotos gordinhos <3
> 
> Obviamente, tudo sobre a telepatia do Tendou é coisa da minha cabeça SAHSAOHAOHSHO Mas ela tem umas regrinhas porque por mais que seja fantasia, tem que ter limite e tals :v
> 
> Eu super imagino o Wakatoshi como sendo um amorzinho lidando com animais e plantas. A carinha de fazendeiro nunca me enganou! uwu Já o Tendou é um nerd total de qualquer jeito, o próprio Furudate já confirmou isso KDJLAKHSAD
> 
> O mais complicado dessa fic foi narrar os diálogos e a dinâmica da comunicação entre eles dois, mas acredito que no final tudo deu certo e não ficou confuso. Adorei escrever o lemon porque ele foi diferente graças ao poderzinho lindo do nosso garoto ruivo C;
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado! <3


End file.
